(a) Technical Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, includes two substrates with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
An amount of transmitted light is controlled by determining an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through application of voltage to the field generating electrodes to display an image.
The liquid crystal display further includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode and a plurality of signal lines such as a gate line and a data line for applying voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long axes thereof are vertical to the display panels while the electric field is not applied, has been in the limelight because a contrast ratio is large and a reference viewing angle is wide. Herein, the reference viewing angle means a viewing angle at which the contrast ratio is 1:10 or a luminance inversion limit angle between gradations.
A method is presented, in which in the case of the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in order to make lateral visibility be close to front visibility, one pixel is divided into two subpixels and voltage is differently applied to two subpixels to differentiate transmittance.
However, when one pixel is divided into two subpixels and transmittance of two subpixels are varied to make the lateral visibility be close to the front visibility, luminance increases in a low gradation or a high gradation and it is difficult to express the gradation on the lateral surface, and as a result, image quality deteriorates.
Further, when one pixel is divided into two subpixels, transmittance is decreased by a gap between two subpixels.
Meanwhile, a light blocking member is formed in the liquid crystal display in order to prevent light from being leaked. The light blocking member is formed on a color filter and the light blocking member becomes thick in a part where the color filters overlap with each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.